


mailee shuffle challenge

by IIzakuraII



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Gay, Shuffle Challenge, stories so short, yall think the songs are one minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: shuffle challenge but most of the words is smile, dance, ty lee, and mai. also its mailee themed. extra gay.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	mailee shuffle challenge

**Author's Note:**

> shuffle challenge.
> 
> 1\. go to spotify, yt music, apple music, audiomack, whatever. whip out that beloved playlist of yours.
> 
> 2\. put it on shuffle. 
> 
> 3\. write until the song is over. no rewinds, no pauses, no fast fowards, nothing. that good ass song in your playlist? cant rewind it. not done and the song is over? put down that period and keep going. done but the song isnt over. jam out, sis. have fun.
> 
> because as you see here, a bitch was struggling HARD.

Mailee shuffle challenge ft a playlist 

[ mailee playlist - kids in love  ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4vBhNtRBEOlZUKfWdaKWvP?si=65Dwfl81SUyU-4hxi9R9cQ)

  1. Space - Emily Anderson



Mai didn’t know that a bed would be this close. She didn’t know that Ty Lee would look so beautiful in sleep. Her brown hair down from her usual ponytail. Mai felt her face getting red. She’s so beautiful. Mai wondered what would happen if she just kissed her right now. She had the urge to… but she didn’t.

  1. Would you be so kind- Dodie



Mai found herself crushing for Ty Lee again. The sundress makes her smile look brighter.

  1. Seeing stars - BØRNS



“Isn’t it beautiful?” Ty Lee points to the stars. Mai nods.

“Beautiful indeed.” 

Ty Lee nods. “I wish the stars came out more. The clouds keep covering it. I would love to show you more.”

Mai didn’t say anything. 

“I love doing this with you, Mai.”

  1. Strawberry Blonde - Mitski (i love this one)



Dancing is so beautiful. When you’re in a field with flowers and you can’t focus on anything but her. Ty Lee spins around in Mai’s arms. It’s beautiful.

  1. Love - Lana Del Rey



Ty Lee wraps her arms arounds Mai’s. She wants to finish the dance. They both take off their shoes and begin slow dancing. Something that isn’t allowed between a girl and another girl. Right now, it’s just them. Nobody else. Ty Lee puts her head on Mai’s chest. They continue. Then Ty Lee says something.

“I love you.”

  1. Spent My Life - Kindred



Mai’s heart beats. Ty Lee’s flips and flexibility. Everyone describes her as a circus freak. Mai doesn’t believe that. Ty Lee cartwheels to Mai and smiles. 

  1. Kids In Love - The Mowgli’s



“Why does everyone think I like him?!” Mai sits down next to a tree. Ty Lee sits down with her. 

“You do blush around him but I don’t think you like him. You’re too good for him.”

Mai looks up. “Really?”

“Yeah.” 

  1. Moonlight - Grace VanderWaal



Ty Lee and Mai have another dance. This time, it’s night. Nobody can see them. The moonlight is glaring down on them. Mai misses a step and Ty Lee laughs. They love this.

  1. Take me - Aly & AJ



The roof seems like a good place for stargazing. The grass got old quickly. This time, Ty Lee is paying attention to Mai more than the stars. She moves closer to Mai. There is little room. Mai looks at Ty Lee. Her eyes are shining. Ty Lee smiles again. Mai wants to kiss her so bad. That’s why she does.

  1. Tired Of Talking - LÉON



Ty Lee can make any boy stop in her direction. Mai isn’t a boy but she stopped. Her looks make anyone look in her direction. Mai isn’t a boy but she looked.

  1. Champagne Clouds - Malia Civetz



Ty Lee’s lips are soft. It tastes like the mix of cherry lip balm and strawberry champagne. Mai isn’t complaining. She likes this. Even if they are kissing in the back of a cabin. Nobody’s watching anyways. They’re just kissing away.

  1. Whatever Forever - The Mowgli’s



Beach days. Mai doesn’t like beach days. Ty Lee does. While Mai is sitting down on a towel, Ty Lee crawls on her. Mai smiles.

  1. San Francisco - The Mowgli’s



Mai never thought she'd see herself dancing again. “I think you’re a great dancer.” Ty Lee says. 

  1. I’m good - The Mowgli’s



A little daisy for Ty Lee. She couldn’t think of a better gift. This is all she came up with. Mai could have given her one of her knives but she’s afraid that Ty Lee would cut herself in an accident. The flower is better.

  1. Pierre - Ryn Weaver



Ty Lee looks at the daisy. She looks at Mai. Her face is red. 

“I know it isn’t very good. I didn’t think you’ll like it-” 

Ty Lee cups up Mai’s cheeks in hands and kisses her.

“I love it.” She gave another kiss. “It’s amazing.”

Ty Lee gives Mai a hug. Mai gives a slight smile.

.

WE DID IT. AAAAA

If you look at how short the stories are, you’ll think the songs were one minute long. half of this shit contains the word smile and dance in almost every song. This challenge was just half of me writing and the other half like “haha lesbians go kissy kissy on mouth.” then the other half is just like “pink gf and emo girl kiss” while the other half is just like “ D. A Y. D R E A M. “

my mind was all over the place tbh. fun challenge tho. i might do extended versions of some of the songs that were ROBBED-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
